Money is no Object
by tinkerbell1996
Summary: Class and Money do not separate Elizabeth and Darcy. So what new misunderstandings occur? Read and find out. I swear the story is better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Elizabeth laughed at her friend Charlotte's description of Caroline Bingley. An orange bird indeed, wearing a silk gown, innumerable jewels and a feather on her head. Caroline was new to the neighborhood of Meryton. Her and her brother Bingley had recently leased the estate Netherfield. It was a bordering estate to Elizabeth's own, Longbourne. The brother, Charles was extremely polite, kind and sweet. Caroline on the other hand was haughty and rude. The only reason she talked with the Bennets was because they were wealthy landowners. Elizabeth thought it was a bit much considering that her fortune came from trade.

"Something amuses you my dear?" asked a voice behind her. It was her father, Thomas Bennett. She smiled at him. Her father was one of the greatest influences in her life. They both shared the same dry wit and love of reading. Ever since she was a child he'd give her books to read aside from her governess. He taught her how to play billiards and chess. Thomas Bennett loved his daughters equally and spent great effort and time with them. But it was plain to see that he shared a certain bond with Elizabeth.

"Charlotte and I were merely admiring the orange flamingo father," said Elizabeth and gestured to Caroline.

"Yes, very rare creatures are they not?" asked Mr. Bennett. The girls giggled.

"Mr. Bennett might I ask that you refrain from encouraging your daughter to mock someone in public," said Mrs. Bennett who approached the group.

"Are you saying it's acceptable to mock in private Mrs. Bennett." Mrs. Bennett glared at her husband. Mr. Bennett loved to tease her. The Bennett matriarch and patriarch shared a teasing relationship. Thomas Bennett met the beautiful Frances Gardiner at a ball and completely and ardently fell in love. As soon as he finished college he asked her to be his wife to which she politely declined citing she could not marry a poor gentleman. This was untrue for she cared not for fortune and she loved Thomas. But he had become a man with no drive. He lounged about his estate which he had inherited from his father. She needed him to take responsibility.

So from that moment on Thomas Bennett worked as hard as he could to make his estate better. He made more investments, used new farming techniques and implemented changes of every manner until he was able to call Longbourne a grand estate. From a mere 2000 pounds, the turnover increased to 7,000. He brought his accounts with him when he again made an address to her. She laughed and he thanked her for making him a better man. They were married, much to the joy of her parents who came from trade.

Sadly the estate of Longbourne was entailed away. Francis would need to conceive a son in order to keep it in the family. Sadly she could not. She had two daughters first. A beautiful girl, named Jane with blonde hair and blue eyes. Then another girl named Elizabeth, with her father's brown hair and her mother's green eyes. Finally Mrs. Bennett conceived twins, Lydia and Kitty Bennett. They were twins merely because they were born at the same time. Kitty looked like Elizabeth with brown hair and green eyes. Though she was not as beautiful many thought she would grow to be a very pretty woman. Lydia was last with blue eyes and brown hair. She had a mischievous glint in her eyes and everyone loved her. She was spoiled and she was the community's favorite. She knew how to make anyone laugh.

Francis Bennett was convinced that she had ruined her husband's happiness by not bearing a son. But he did not love her a drop less for it. He made sure all his daughters were well educated and wanted for nothing. He made sure they all had large dowries so that they may not need to rely on the kindness of the man the estate was entailed to. So far Mrs. Bennett did not worry for the future of her daughters. Married or not they would be well taken care of.

" Mr. Bingley seems to be falling in love with Jane," said Charlotte.

"He shouldn't be. He's a tradesman," Mrs. Philips had joined the conversation. She was Mrs. Bennett's sister. Her and her husband lived in an estate in Kent. Just like her sister Mrs. Philips had done well for herself. After her father's demise her brother, Edward Gardiner had invested money well and bought himself an estate. They had suddenly become respectable. She was also pretty like her sister so she was offered by a well settled gentleman. Despite her humble beginnings she had a haughtiness about her. She hated her husband and as soon as she bore him an heir, she barely lived in the same house as him. She spent as much time as she could in the Bennett estate while her son was away at Eton.

"That's wrong of you to say. We came from trade Isabelle," said Mrs. Bennett.

"The key is the tense my dear. We came from trade but are not in trade. And the girls have an old family in their blood. Not to mention huge dowries to their name. Jane is also beautiful. She can do much better than Bingley."  
"I don't think she can do better than a man who loves her," said Elizabeth. Mrs. Philips scoffed.

"Loves her? That nitwit is notorious in the ton for falling in and out of love again. And may I say they are all blonde and blue eyed."

"Well if he's a man without honor and a fleeting heart I won't allow him near my daughter," said Mr. Bennett.

"You shouldn't either way. Trade is not a good connection to have Thomas," said and left the circle. Little did they know that this conversation was being heard by a most ill humored gentleman. Darcy was about to help himself to some punch but he put the glass down. He turned around and approached the Bennett group. They looked shocked to see him. He had hardly given anyone a glance during the whole assembly.

"Would you honor me with a dance?" asked Darcy. Everyone's jaws dropped. Fitzwilliam Darcy was an extremely handsome, rich, and well connected man. And to add the whipped cream on top, proud. He spoke in minimal sentences and never kept a conversation moving. He barely danced and merely glowered at everyone. And now suddenly he had singled out Elizabeth. After Elizabeth recovered from her shock she replied.

"I believe my card is full Mr. Darcy."

"Lizzy, I believe that I was next on your card. I wouldn't mind giving it up for the young man. I enjoy your company everyday. I can part with it for a set," said Mr. Bennett. Elizabeth glared. Mr. Bennett merely smiled at her. He knew that his daughter disliked Darcy the moment she saw him but he knew he couldn't pass up this amusement. Now Elizabeth had no excuse. She took Darcy's hand and he led her out onto the dance floor. The dance passed in silence for a minute. Surprisingly it was Darcy who broke the silence.

"You have two other sisters have you not?" he asked. She was a little taken aback but nodded.

"Yes. But they're not out yet so they are at home with a governess." Again silence. This time Elizabeth spoke.

"Do you have siblings Mr. Darcy?"

"Yes. A younger sister. Her name is Georgiana." His eyes sparkled at the mention of her. Elizabeth had to admit, it made him more handsome.

"You did not bring her?"

"She spends the spring with my Aunt and Uncle, Lord and Lady Matlock in town. She wished to study with a master in London."

"A master for what?"

"The piano forte. She enjoys it immensely."

"What do you enjoy?"

"Miss. Bennett I did not ask you to dance to make small talk," he said.

"Oh. Then why did you ask me Mr. Darcy?" she asked confused.

"I wished to talk of my friend. Bingley."

"I don't see why me must." Now she was really confused.

"I overheard your conversation with your relatives," he admitted. Elizabeth gasped. She glared at him.

"How dare you sir. That was a private conversation! And you call yourself a gentleman."

"It is hardly called private if it's being done in an open ball room."  
"I find it hard to believe that your are defending your actions rather than apologizing for them."

"You're right. I am sorry. But you must understand. Bingley is like a brother to me. I have great concern for his happiness. He is a good man despite being associated with trade."  
"So he's not a man with seasonal loves?" Darcy sighed.

"I admit he has had a few loves before your sister."

"Then how exactly do you vouch for his character? My father should make an allowance for him to cure his fancy of Jane before he moves on to the next girl!"

"No! I would never say such a thing. But he never abandoned the women. They merely showed no interest in him."

"Why not? If he is such a man as you say?"

"He is not as well connected as some of the women in the ton. So if your sister showed him encouragement, it would make him happy!"

"And you believe that we are not well connected as these other women, so my sister has the capacity to throw him a bone?! You're asking me to request my sister to fabricate feelings for Mr. Bingley merely because you think it would be healthy for him?!" She was fuming now! "Since you take so much concern in his happiness, why not have your sister flirt with him? I heard she has blonde hair and blue eyes as well!"

"Madame how dare you?!"

"How dare you! We may not be as well connected as you are, or be as rich as you but we do not sink ourselves to entrap a man with our flirtations. I will have you know that I am thoroughly disgusted by this conversation and only finish this dance with you so that I do not cause a scene." The dance ended a few minutes after that. She walked away from him with a red face and angry look.

"What?" happened asked Charlotte.

"Nothing! I just want to go home!"  
When the Bennett family arrived, they were greeted by the youngest daughters. Lydia and Kitty were sitting in the living room reading.

"How was the ball?" greeted Kitty cheerfully.

"Splendid," said Elizabeth and stomped up the stairs. They all looked at each other. Lydia followed her sister upstairs. Lydia and Elizabeth were incredibly close. When Mrs. Bennett had Kitty and Lydia she became sick. So Jane took care of Kitty and Elizabeth took care of Lydia. Lydia grew up to be lively, like Elizabeth for that reason. There was not a secret they didn't share.

"What happened?" asked Lydia. Elizabeth told her everything as she undressed and put on her nightgown.

"What an insufferable man!" shouted Lydia. "We have to tell father!"

"No! If Bingley is a good man then I don't want Jane's happiness ruined. Let's just keep it to ourselves. If we stay away from him, we should be fine."

"But he's invited here for dinner on Thursday."

"Then we'll make sure we sit far away from him. Now help me with this button."  
"Was he handsome at least?" Elizabeth gave her sister a look. "It's just a question." Elizabeth sighed.

"As much as I hate to admit it, he was the most handsome man I'd ever seen."

"What a waste."

 **Author: If you guys review and give me ideas about where to go next I'll try to implement them into the story. Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The Bennett family enjoyed a quiet evening together after supper. Kitty played soft and beautiful music on the pianoforte. Lizzy and her father were engaged in a game of chess. Lydia read while the two madams stitched with Jane. It was all blissful until a missive was brought to Mr. Bennett.

"Thank you Hill," he said and took the envelope. Everyone stopped their activities and turned to him. He gently slid the letter out and his eyes scanned over it. A twinkle appeared in his eye and he chuckled.

"What is it Papa?" asked Elizabeth. He smiled at her.

"Mrs. Bennett can you have rooms prepared by tomorrow afternoon? I believe we are to have a guest."

"Oh whom do you speak?" asked his wife.

"Our Dear Cousin Collins. The man who is to inherit our home." There were gasps all around.

"But why did he write so suddenly papa?" asked Kitty.

"Lizzy, my dear, why don't you enlighten us?" He handed her the letter. She read it aloud.

"Dear Mr. Bennett,

I write to you in order to request a stay at you home from the duration of November 22 to December 16th. I was informed by my esteemed patroness, Lady Catherine De Bourgh that I must pay respects to the house which is to be mine in the future. I have always been a sensible man, never one to neglect her advice. I shall bring with myself my wife Mary and hope you shall receive me.

Sincerely,

Mr. Collins."

"What a silly man!" exclaimed Lydia.

"And he is to inherit Longbourne. Ha!" said Mrs. Philips.

"We won't lack entertainment that's for sure," said with a twinkle in his eye.

The day arrived. The Bennett family waited in the sitting room for the Collins'. As they heard the wheels of the carriage their stomachs filled with dread. They could hear the footman opening the door. There was loud talking and it got louder as they were led inside.

"Mrs. and Mrs. Collins," said the footman and brought them inside. In walked the couple. Mr. Collins was a man in his early thirties. He had a stout disposition, with plain features. He walked with a sense of insecurity and had a too happy smile on his face. His wife was a plain mousy looking woman. She wore plain clothing and had a blank expression on her face.

"Mr and Mrs. Collins, welcome to Longbourne," said Mr. Bennett and stood up. He shook both their hands and gestured to all the other occupants in the room.

"This is my wife, Mrs. Fanny Bennett, and her sister Mrs. Phillips. These are my daughters, Elizabeth, Jane, Lydia and Kitty." They all curtsied to the couple. Mary curtsied back.

"A pleasure to make all of your acquaintances. My esteemed patroness Lady Catherine De Bourgh asked that I assure you all of my good will at the time of your father's demise," said Mr. Collins. Everyone stared at him in shock. Mrs. Philips was outraged but everyone else in the room was trying not to laugh.

"That is not necessary," said Mrs. Philips haughtily. "My brother in law has made sure that my nieces are more than well cared for after his demise."

"Can we not talk of father's demise anymore?" asked Lydia.

"Oh I did not mean to upset you. I merely speak of what is to come in the future," said Mr. Collins.

"You must be so tired from your journey. Your rooms are prepared. Please go and rest," requested Mrs. Bennett. They were both led out of the room by the maid. The Bennetts looked at each other and laughed.

"What a thing to say," said Lydia between giggles.

"How can you all laugh? The man was talking of turning you out of your homes," exclaimed Mrs. Philips.

"Calm down Isabelle. It's still a long way yet. We have no need to be worried about it yet," comforted Mrs. Bennett. They all dispersed. Elizabeth arranged a bouquet of flowers for Mrs. Templeton her father's tenant. She was taken to bed with the flu and Elizabeth thought they might cheer her up. Lydia walked in.

"I have here an invitation to cards at Lucas Lodge tomorrow," she announced.

"Aren't you a bit young to be invited to a card party?" asked Elizabeth.

"I never said the invitation was mine. It was Mama's from Lady Lucas," she replied and took a seat dramatically in one of the chairs. "I hear there will be red coats there."

"Not at all interested."

"Who knows? You might find yourself a dashing officer."

"I have no taste for officers."

"Lizzy you're such a bore. You have to go or it will be improper for me to be there." Lizzy sighed.

"Fine."

They arrived at Lucas Lodge in their evening attire. Charlotte was the first to greet them. The room was filled with officers in their fine red coats.

"Your mother wasn't kidding about the officers," said Elizabeth to Charlotte.

"Yes. Come there is someone I want you to meet," Charlotte led her away. Lydia found Maria Lucas and started to chat with her.

"Colonel Wickham," called Charlotte into a group of officers. A man in a colonel's uniform turned around. He was handsome, with a charming smile and the most amazing green eyes.

"Miss. Lucas," he said and bowed.

"Colonel Wickham may I present my friend Miss. Elizabeth Bennett. Elizabeth this is Colonel Wickham." They bowed and curtsied to each other. "Excuse me." Charlotte left the group.

"Bennett, you wouldn't be a Miss. Bennet of Longbourne would you?" he asked.

"I am. You've heard of it?"

"Yes. Apparently you're the grandest estate in Hertfordshire."

"I wouldn't know about that," she said with a small laugh. He gave her another charming smile.

"How do you like the town Colonel Wickham?"

"I find it quite nice. I've always preferred the countryside to town. Although the untamed beauty of Derbyshire is what I consider home."

"You're from Derbyshire?"

"Yes. I grew up in a town called Lambton."

"So did my aunt!"

"Might I know the name?" he asked.

"She was Williams before marriage. Now she is Gardiner. Edith Williams."

"Yes! Her father used to run the bookstore. I loved visiting there with my godfather. She's quite well off now I hear."

"My uncle and she own an estate in Devon."

"It is a small world." He flashed her another smile. Elizabeth felt her resolve to not like officers weaken.

"There is another man here from Derbyshire. His name is Darcy. Do you perhaps know him?" asked Elizabeth.

"Darcy's here?! He didn't tell me that. It has been an age since we've written to each other. I was in the continent you see. I was planning on making a trip up to see him!"

"He is a friend of yours?"

"We're practically brothers! He owns a magnificent estate called Pemberley. My father was the steward and his father was my godfather. We've been friends since before I can remember. His father even left me a parish in his will. His fondest wish was that I take orders and become a member of the clergy."

"But clearly you are not," she said gesturing to his uniform. He laughed.

"No, I'm afraid not. The life of a clergyman was not for me. So Darcy bought me a commission in the army and I've been working there ever since."

"The Darcy family was very generous to you then."

"I'll say. The late Mr. Darcy treated me like a son. I spent every moment in that house. Darcy has a sister you know, Georgiana. She's the sweetest darling you'll ever meet. A brilliant piano player!"

"You are fond of Mr. Darcy as well?"

"Yes quite! He's an extremely generous and kind master. All the tenants and staff adore him!" Wickham seemed so proud. Elizabeth merely gave him a skeptical look. Wickham looked confused and realization hit.

"He's said something to offend you hasn't he?" asked Wickham. Elizabeth didn't know how answer. "You must excuse him Miss. Bennet! He is a bit shy and can come on as proud but I swear he's a gentleman."

"I'm afraid there we must disagree."

"My god. His words to you must have been dire indeed."

"Let us not speak of him anymore," said Elizabeth. And they didn't.

The next morning Wickham rode to Netherfield. The footman led him into the dining room where Darcy was having breakfast.

"Wickham!" exclaimed Darcy at seeing his friend. The two of them embraced. "Why didn't you tell me you were here?"

"I didn't know you were here until last night. Someone mentioned you. How are you and Georgiana?"

"She misses you. She talks of you all the time."

"I miss her too. I was going to take a trip up to Pemberley to see her."

"You won't have to go that far. She's in town with Aunt Edna."

"I'll ride as soon as I can get leave."  
"How are you in Meryton?"

"We have orders to stay here a while before moving to Newcastle. It should only be for a week or two." They both sat down at the table. "What brings you here?"

"Bingley is leasing the estate. He wanted my opinion about buying it in the future."

"And?"

"It's nice enough. The income is good and with a few repairs it should be in good condition."

"Don't do that," said Wickham with a grin.

"Do what?"

"Compare it to Pemberley. Because everything falls flat." Darcy smiled.

"Don't pretend you don't do it too," he retorted. Wickham laughed. "I hear Longbourne is quite beautiful as well." Wickham sighed.

"Speaking of Longbourne, I made the acquaintance of Miss. Elizabeth Bennett yesterday." Darcy stiffened and set down his fork.

"And?" he said in monotone.

"What did you say to her?"

"What did she tell you?" asked Darcy.

"She didn't say. I didn't ask either." Darcy explained the situation.

"Darcy!" exclaimed Wickham.

"She misunderstood."

"I don't really see how. You asked that her sister to show encouragement to man for his benefit! You assumed she had a need or reason to to do that! Of course she thinks you're not a gentleman."

"She said that?"

"Not the exact words but something to that effect." Darcy was going to retort but the door to the dining room opened. Miss. Bingley entered, false smile on her face. Both men stood.

"Colonel Wickham," she said surprised.

"A pleasure to see you again Miss. Bingley. I hope it's alright that I've intruded on your hospitality. I heard Darcy was here so I came. I meant to leave before anyone was up."

"Nonsense," said Caroline. "You're always welcome here." Wickham knew that was a lie. She hated him. He was the son of a steward and below her consideration but since he was Darcy's friend, she put up with him. Wickham rolled his eyes on the inside.

"That is very kind of you Miss. Bingley but I must head back to my regiment," said Wickham and bowed to her. Darcy gave him a look saying, 'please don't leave me alone with her.' Wickham just smiled at him and left the room.

"Did you have a pleasant sleep Mr. Darcy?" asked Caroline. Darcy sighed. And so it began.

 **Author's Note:**

 **I get that not much is happening in the beginning. I'm just trying to introduce all the characters and their personalities. I've made quite a few changes to the original story as you see and wanted everything to unfold in an organized fashion. I swear dramatic things will happen later. And I'd also like to apologize for not updating quicker. I was so busy with classes. I'll make sure to update more regularly which means once a month probably. Also don't forget to read and review. Please ask questions as you've done before. It's made me understand what I need to explain and what I don't. And finally THANK YOU! For all your continued support.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Bennett family sat in the sitting room suffering through a recitation of Fordyce's sermons by Mr. Collins. Mr. Bennett made his excuses of having to look at accounts and escaped the torture. He was cooped up in the library. Fortunately they were able to find respite through the gentlemen from Netherfield. Mr. Collins had just reached chapter three when the footman announced their arrival.

"Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy for you Madame," he said and pushed the door open. The two gentlemen walked in and bowed to the room. All the women let out a sigh of relief.

"Gentlemen welcome. Won't you join us for some biscuits?" asked Mrs. Bennett.

"Thank you very much," said Bingley and moved to sit on the sofa next to Jane but Lydia stood up.

"I would actually love to take a walk outside. Lizzy I know you want to go. Kitty, you wanted to pick some flowers. Why not join us Mr. Bingley, Mr. Darcy?" The gentlemen seemed a bit surprised but readily agreed. Jane managed to tag herself to the outing as well. The ladies put on their bonnets and shawls before Mr. Collins could invite himself with them.

"I apologize for dragging you out on such a windy day" said Lydia as they climbed the small hill that lead to the trails. "We needed to escape Mr. Collins's sermons." It was quite windy with clouds overcast.

"Nothing wrong with a little rain," said Bingley and smiled at Jane. She blushed prettily and looked away. Lizzy and Lydia exchanged looks which didn't go unnoticed by Mr. Darcy.

"Who is the man that was inside?" Darcy asked the sisters.

"He's our cousin, Mr. William Collins," replied Elizabeth. "His wife and he joined us two days ago. He is a distant relation of my father and is set to inherit the estate."

"What do you mean inherit the estate?"

"Longbourne is entailed. It can only be passed down to a male heir. Since our mother failed to produce a son, it will be given to Mr. Collins." It was Lydia who answered this time. Mr. Bingley and Jane walked ahead of the group speaking in whispers to each other. Darcy trailed behind with Lydia and Elizabeth on one side and Kitty on the other.

"It must be a task for your father now procure your dowries," he said. Elizabeth sighed.

"Of course for what is a girl but a burden to her father?" He felt horrible. That was certainly not what he meant. His sister was a girl yet one of the greatest parts of his life.

"Miss. Elizabeth, I meant nothing of the sort!" he protested sincerely. Lydia and Elizabeth laughed out loud.

"Calm yourself Mr. Darcy. We know you meant no offense," said Lydia. Both sisters giggled as they caught up with Jane and Bingley to make them victims of their teasing.

"Don't mind them. They're like that to everyone," said a voice beside him. It was Kitty Bennett. He'd completely forgotten about her. She was a tiny thing but showed promise of becoming a great beauty.

Out of the Bennett sisters Elizabeth and Jane were uncommonly stunning. Jane was classical in looks and personality. She looked like the angel in every painting in his house, with blonde hair and blue eyes. She was soft spoken, sweet and elegant. Elizabeth though proper had a spark in her eyes. Not a classical beauty like her sister but she was no less ethereal. Instead of an angel she was a nymph or a sprite. There was something alluring in her big brown eyes which weren't really brown he noticed. They had specks of green and hazel which you could see if the sun hit them just right. And then came Lydia extremely pretty with the same eyes as her sister. She was mischievous but always within the bounds of propriety. She was a more eccentric version of Lizzy. They were both intelligent, witty and full of spirit and energy.

He turned to the girl next to him. Kitty was shy and sweet. She reminded him of his own sister. Unlike Georgiana Kitty was not painfully shy. She was lively when she was with her sisters. He imagined he intimidated the poor girl. After she'd spoken to him she froze up and turned away blushing from intimidation. He tried to be polite. He saw the bouquet of wild flowers she'd gathered. He'd noticed she stopped occasionally to pick some now and again.

"That is a lovely bouquet," he commented. She looked up at him startled and immediately looked down.

"Thank you Mr. Darcy. My friend Maria's birthday is today. We're attending a small dinner at Lucas Lodge. I thought flowers might be a nice way to say happy birthday," she said still not looking at him. He was surprised. The Lucases were a family in trade. Why would the Bennett family associate with them? Elizabeth seemed offended when he mentioned a connection between her sister and Bingley.

"I'm sure your friend will be quite pleased Miss. Katherine," he said to her. Kitty was taken back. No one called her Katherine before. She had always been Miss. Kitty.

"Darcy," they heard Bingley yell. "I think it's time to go back. The storm clouds are getting worse." Darcy looked up. It was true. The clouds looked angry now. It was going to be a bad one. The party made its way back to Longbourne. The gentlemen said their goodbyes with Mr. Bingley promising Jane to call again the next morning.

Lydia paced the dining room while the rest of the family sat around the table. It had started pouring wildly. The roads would be muddy and the carriage would inevitably get stuck. They were waiting for the rain to get better before leaving for the Lucases.

"We can't not go. They're our closest friends!" exclaimed Lydia.

"Darling we all know how much you care for others but this is a matter of practicality. We can leave but we won't get there," said Mrs. Bennett.

"This is the work of the lord," started Mr. Collins. "We must.."

"Yes I'm sure it is," said Mrs. Philips interrupting him. She had lost all patience for the man and his sermons. He did nothing but preach all day. He found fault in everything and was determined the entire Bennett family was going to hell. His wife on the other hand said nothing. Ever. They barely see her at all. Lydia sat next to her father and gave a sad sigh.

"Come now dear," he said to his daughter. "I'm sure we can bring her a nice cake tomorrow morning and give her the presents then." Lydia smiled a little. Moments later the butler walked in wide eyed.

"Mr. Wickham is here to see you sir," he said.

"Mr. Wickham? Here in this weather?!" asked Mr. Bennett. The butler nodded.

"How did he get here?" questioned Elizabeth.

"Horseback Miss." On queue Mr. Wickham walked in. He was drenched head to toe and was dripping onto carpet. The whole family gasped and stood up.

"Oh dear god. Barrow fetch him a towel!" exclaimed Mrs. Bennett. The Butler scurried out of the room.

"Wickham what on earth is this this madness?" asked Mr. Bennett. "Come and warm yourself by the fire!" Wickham shook his head.

"I can't stay long," he said.

"You can't possibly mean to go out again in this weather."

"I'm afraid I must. I have to warn the others," he said. The butler came back with the towel and Wickham gratefully accepted it. He ran it through his hair. Despite the circumstance Lydia, Lizzy and Mrs. Philips looked on appreciatively. It was charming in a way they couldn't explain.

"What happened Mr. Wickham? Warn them about what?" asked Mrs. Bennett.

"There's been a murder," he replied solemnly. Everyone gasped.

"What? Who?" asked Mrs. Philips?

"Mr. Thompson the butcher. His cash box was stolen along with the family jewelry. He tried to stop whoever did it and sadly gave his life in the process."

"They tried to rob someone while the militia was in town? They are either brave or very stupid," said Elizabeth.

"They didn't try Lizzy they succeeded. Even with the militia in town," said Lydia stressing the 'with'. Everyone but Wickham and Mary glared at her.

"Miss. Lydia is right. But we're going to do everything we can to stop them. They're most likely highway men and we have soldiers positioned along all the roads but just in case we do not travel alone until we say it's safe," he instructed. Everyone accented.

"I must go to Lucas Lodge and let them know as well. Good evening Mr and Mrs. Bennett. Ladies," he said turning to the rest of the party. "Mr. Collins." He bowed and walked out. A heartbeat later Lydia went after him. He was outside in the rain untying his horse.

"This is ridiculous!" she shouted from the doorway. They could barely hear anything through the rain. "You'll catch a fever if you keep this up."

"All my men are busy patrolling the roads. There's no one left to warn everyone," he told her and got on his horse.

"Stay here for the night. We'll send a stable boy to Lucas Lodge," she argued.

"Can you guarantee he won't catch a fever?" he asked. She looked at him surprised. A man of distinguished military service caring about a servant?

"How very, soldierly of you," she said with her arms crossed. He flashed her a grin that made her body tingle.

"Goodnight Miss. Lydia," he said and galloped away into the rain with Lydia staring at his retreating back.

 **Author's Note: I apologize for the wait. Things have been hectic at school. Since it's the summer I'll try to write once a week (depends on the reviews I get). I changed what I'd planned for the story so it's going to take some more time to put everything together. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Read and Review. And as always, thank you for the support.**

 **P.S. I'm really into this Wickham and Lydia story line. I promise to make Darcy and Elizabeth the main characters but this is going to be a pairing as well.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was solemn times for Meryton. The news of Mr. Thompson's death hit quite hard and the fear of the highway men still gripped everyone. Despite the best efforts of the military, they were still at large. In fear of that fact Mr. Bennett forbade his family to venture out without an armed footman at all times. Having a man follow you around with a gun wasn't worth the trip to Meryton or a walk outside. The Bennett girls took up reading and sowing to pass the time. Mrs. Collins tried to entertain them on the piano forte but she played very ill and they tried to escape her company when possible. Reprieve from the mundane came in the form of an invitation from Netherfield.

"Mama," said Jane as she came into her mother's study. Mrs. Bennett was busy with her sister reviewing the household account books.

"Yes dear?" asked Mrs. Bennet.

"Caroline Bingley has invited me to have tea at Netherfield. May I go?"

"How dare she!" exclaimed Mrs. Philips.

"Now what's the matter?" asked Mrs. Bennet with a role of her eyes. Her sister was too dramatic sometimes about small matters. So what if Caroline Bingley was in trade? It didn't make her a leper.

"A woman whose family is in trade asking a gentlemen's daughter to tea! Who does she think she is?" replied Mrs. Philips angrily.

"So I'm not to go?" said Jane with a sad face. She had hoped to see Mr. Bingley again at Netherfield.

"Of course not," exclaimed Mrs. Philips. "We are of the gentlemen's class. We don't associate with people from trade. Honestly you girls are too lenient with the company you keep. If she wants to see you so much she can come here!"

"Let her go Isabelle. The girls have been cooped up here for too long," said Mrs. Bennet. "Jane you may go but remember that you need to take a footman with you and Lydia."

"Lydia was not invited," said Jane.

"I'm sure they won't mind." Mrs. Bennet said with finality. Jane curtsied and left the room.

Jane and Lydia readied themselves for the departure to Netherfield. They had to go on horseback because it looked like it would rain. The carriage would inevitably get stuck in the roads. Lydia was not happy. She wasn't too fond of the residents of Netherfield. Darcy had been rude to Elizabeth and the Bingley sisters thought themselves above the company they were in. She knew the only reason they liked Jane and her family was because they were rich gentry. Despite her reservations she couldn't begrudge Jane a chance to see Mr. Bingley. They were rather fond of each other at the assembly.

Lydia looked behind her at the footman her father had employed for their safety. He was not a talker. It was the most awkward situation having him around. The clouds thundered and it started to pour. Thankfully Netherfield came into view. They raced their horses there the rest of the way. Mr. Bingley and his sisters were waiting for them on the steps. The proper greetings were made and the Bennett sisters led inside.

"I apologize for presuming my invita4tion," said Lydia. "I couldn't help but grasp the chance to leave the house for a while."

"No need for an apology Miss. Lydia," assured Bingley. "The more the merrier." He smiled at Jane who blushed. Lydia internally rolled her eyes. They were sickeningly sweet. Both had the same temperament. Sweet, joyful and always assumed the best of everyone. It was dreadfully boring.

"You are both soaking wet. You must change into something warmer," said Caroline Bingley and led them upstairs. The Bennett sisters took the opportunity to observe the house. Netherfield was a beautiful manor. It had large ceilings with artfully crafted moldings. The furniture was tasteful and warm. Chandeliers were everywhere. The old mistress had been particularly fond of them. They created a beautiful glow of the house when they were lit. Wonderful paintings of Nethefield's ancestral occupants littered the walls. It felt like a familial home. Something that belonged to a family that loved it. It was a shame Mr. Wallace had to sell due to his mismanagement.

"There is something awfully wonderful about this house," said Lydia as she through the hallways.

"I don't think so," commented Miss. Bingley with a snort. "The furniture is outdated and the architecture so gaudy!" Lydia sighed. Of course Miss. Bingley would never understand it.

Lydia and Jane were given Miss. Bingley's gowns to change into. They were both orange.

"She doesn't actually expect me to wear this does she?" asked Lydia as Jane finished buttoning the back of her dress.

"I think you look lovely in it," said Jane. Lydia felt like an orange parrot. They made themselves look presentable and walked down the stairs into the sitting room. Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley were playing billiards and the Bingley sisters were chatting on the sofa. Hurst was passed out with a glass of port in his hand.

"Thank you for the lovely dresses," thanked Jane to Miss. Bingley. She nudged her sister.

"Such a lively wardrobe," Lydia added. They joined the women on the sofa. Each of them were given a warm cup of tea. Miss. Bingley looked pleased with herself. Lydia caught a ghost of a smirk on Mr. Darcy's face. No one said anything. You couldn't hear anything but the billiard balls.

"This tea is delicious," volunteered Jane in order to steer the conversation.

"Yes," piped up Mrs. Hurst. "My brother has a friend who imports tea from India." Caroline glared at her.

"Of course," said Lydia. "Having connections in trade must put you in the way of excellent goods." Now it was Jane's turn to glare at her sister.

"Yes it does," quipped Caroline. "I heard your family has connections in trade." She would not be outdone by some little country girl who was barely sixteen.

"We did at one time. But then my father married my mother. His family has been landed gentry for hundreds of years. My uncle was a tradesman but he managed to make enough to buy himself an estate. It's called Rosewood. I'm sure you've heard of it. They breed the best horses in all of Norfolk."

"And your aunt Mrs. Philips She lives with you. How peculiar," said Caroline? Lydia knew what she was doing. She was trying to bait her into admitting the sham her aunt's marriage was. But she was not going to fall into her trap.

"She doesn't really reside with us. Once her son was born, she came to Longbourne to help my mother care for us. My mother fell rather ill after she had Kitty and I. We've grown accustomed to her presence so she stays for our sake." Caroline just gave her a tightlipped smile. Mr. Bingley tried to talk of happier things. Despite how much she hated Caroline Lydia liked Mr. Bingley very much. He was pleasant and cheerful if a little dull at times. Darcy on the other hand said very little but whatever he said was always well thought out. He was intelligent and well-read just like Lizzy. He wasn't as at ease with people as her sister but it wasn't because he was a snob. Social situations were awkward for him.

After tea Mr. Bingley and Darcy retired to the library for business and the ladies took a tour of the house. Lydia and Jane hadn't seen it since they were children. The Wallace family used to host wonderful dinners and balls. Now and again their parents would bring them to observe. Lydia remembered running through the halls with Kitty chasing her. It was an enormous house, the perfect place to play hide and seek. Miss. Bingley went on and on about how old fashioned everything was. The Bennett sisters paid no mind lost in the nostalgia.

Suddenly Lydia felt ill. She had been feeling warm after she'd changed but now a wave of nausea hit her. She stopped walked and tried breathing hard to keep the nausea at bay.

"Lydia are you alright?" asked Jane with a concerned expression. Lydia shook her head. "You look so flush!" Jane felt her forehead and it was burning up.

"Miss Bingley I'm afraid my sister has caught a fever," exclaimed Jane. Miss. Bingley was at a loss of what to do. Jane suggested they lead her to a guest room. Jane helped Lydia into bed and a servant went to fetch Mr. Bingley.

"Is everything alright?" asked Bingley to his sister.

"It appears Miss. Lydia has a cold," replied Caroline. Bingley insisted the doctor be brought immediately and asked Jane to write to her parents. Doctor James arrived and declared Lydia unfit to move. He gave her laudanum to sleep and asked she be kept in bed with plenty of fluids until she felt better. Jane wrote to her mother about the news and Bingley urged her to stay and look after her sister.

The letter was received by Mrs. Bennett that evening. She wanted to go see her daughter immediately. Mr. Bennett insisted that they would go the next morning and that a visit this late would mean she would have to be an overnight guest as well. Despite the circumstances they couldn't be rude and impose the entire Bennett family on the Bingleys.

"Papa you have to let me go!" insisted Elizabeth. Lydia was her responsibility. Even though she trusted Jane Elizabeth couldn't help but feel she should be there.

"I know you're worried Lizzy. We all are. But it's not safe or practical. I promise we'll take a carriage first thing in the morning," said Mr. Bennett and left the argument at that. Lizzy knew it was a final answer but it didn't mean she had to take it.

Kitty followed Elizabeth into the kitchens.

"What are you doing Lizzy?" asked Kitty.

"I'm making a basket of items that help Lydia when she's sick," replied Elizabeth.

"Surely that can wait till tomorrow," said Kitty but helped her anyway. They but in mint bath oils which helped with congestion. Her favorite pastries were packed and some of her books.

"Kitty, go upstairs and get me my bonnet and shawl," instructed Elizabeth.

"Lizzy you can't mean to leave! Papa will be so cross!" exclaimed Kitty. Elizabeth payed her no mind. She went upstairs and put on her cap. Kitty tried to dissuade her but to no use.

"What if the highway men find you Lizzy? What will happen then?" cried Kitty close to tears. She would be scolded if Elizabeth left. But if she told her parents and something happened to Lydia Elizabeth would never forgive her.

"Kitty I doubt they're even here anymore," said Elizabeth. She opened the door. "If mama and papa ask tell them the truth. I will have reached Netherfield by the time they notice I'm gone." Elizabeth kissed Kitty's forehead and shut the door behind her. Kitty was racked with guilt. Little did she know that life for her sister would never be the same again.

Mrs. Bennett dressed for dinner and made her way into the parlor. Her husband and sister were present but Kitty had yet to arrive.

"Where are Lizzy and Kitty?" asked Mrs. Bennett.

"Anna told me they are still getting ready," replied Mr. Bennett. Kitty was always the first one down no matter what. She never made it this late. Mrs. Bennett went into her daughter's room. Kitty was sitting in her day dress looking out the window of her room. She was practically shaking in fear.

"Darling what's the matter?" asked Mrs. Bennett and took her into her arms. Clearly something was wrong.

"Mama!" sobbed Kitty. Kitty buried her face into Mrs. Bennet's neck.

"Kitty what in heavens is the matter?" she asked stroking her daughter's hair. "And where is Elizabeth?" Kitty finally calmed down after a few moments and looked at her mother.

"Lizzy..went to Netherfield…for Lydia," she replied between hiccups. Mrs. Bennet's eyes narrowed.

"When did she go?"

"This afternoon after papa said she couldn't go. I tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen to me." Kitty was sobbing again. Mrs. Bennet walked out of the room and yelled for her husband.

"Thomas!" she screamed. Mr. Bennet came hurrying up the stairs.

"What's the matter Francine?" he asked. Kitty walked out of her room tears in her eyes. "Dear god Kitty what happened?"

"Elizabeth went to Netherfield without an escort this afternoon!" yelled Mrs. Bennet.

"She what?" cried Mr. Bennet.

"We have been sitting here not even noticing that she is gone. She left in the afternoon! She should have been there by now and we should have had a note!"

"I'm going," he said and hurried down the stairs.

"Going where Thomas?" asked his wife.

"I'm going to look for Lizzy. We'll send a note to Netherfield and let us hope this hysteria is for nothing," he answered and walked out the front door to the stables. Mrs. Bennet stood at the top of the bannister staring at the door he left in. Her precious Lizzy. How could she stand it if anything happened to her?


End file.
